


one more day

by captaincastello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fix-It, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: "Spend it with the ones you love."S08E01: "Launch Date"A Sheith Insert Scene





	one more day

**Author's Note:**

> so this started as a little thread on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/yunjaeism/status/1074612440946696193) and now i guess i'm really writing it as a way of coping with the series finale

“Spend it with the ones you love.”

At Shiro’s words, everyone visibly lightens up and takes that as their cue to leave the briefing room. It has been one of the busiest weeks the IGF Atlas has ever seen, with all all hands and feet on deck working on all the preparations for Atlas’s maiden voyage into deep space.

Sighs of relief and mentions of thanks bounce off all four corners of the room. Padded boots scurry away on the floor, a new lightness in the weary one’s stride knowing they had a full day to get a break before they left home for who knows how long.

Between all the bodies milling about, Keith remains where he is, anchored into this spot in the room by a pair of eyes that seem to be pulling him in. Across him, Shiro also hasn’t moved, his gaze as steady as a mountain facing the sun.

 

_The ones you love._

 

It seems only natural that when his feet start moving, it’s in the direction of Shiro. If Keith would be likened to a compass, then Shiro was his north.

Shiro also moves, not for the door, but further into the room to meet Keith.

The distance between them lessens as they wordlessly make their way past moving bodies towards each other. It has been so hectic lately - when was the last time they ever just hung out together as neither being Captain or Paladin? Now that he thinks about it, Keith can’t seem to recall them meeting for anything besides the coalition.

It’s important to stay focused on their cause, but he sure does miss the little things they used to have so easily. One day doesn’t seem long enough, but it’ll do.

But it doesn’t seem like they’ll have that full day after all.

“Captain!”

Shiro stops in his tracks, his eyes betraying his reluctance to respond so briefly that the only one that catches it is Keith. Keith’s sure it showed on his own face for a bit, too.

“You’re needed in the medical bay.” The masked medic reports without delay.

There it is again - it was only a split second, but Keith catches it nonetheless - that feeling of conflict flashing in Shiro’s eyes.

Keith sighs. They may try and take a break, but the world won’t always be cooperative.

He pushes what remains of that already fleeting expectant bliss aside and puts on a tiny grin for Shiro. With a barely visible shrug, he conveys his understanding and lets Shiro go.

Shiro returns his grin, albeit a little apologetic, and leaves with the medic. Keith watches his back as he disappears through the door.

One day seemed a little bit long after all.

He feels a soft yet reassuring touch to his shoulder. He knows she’s smiling before he even turns to face her.

“The day’s still young, son,” Krolia says, a knowing look in her eye that ignites flames in Keith’s cheeks. “That man’s not someone who’ll give up easily after being derailed.”

“I know, Mom,” Keith responds, his hand flying up to give her hand a squeeze. She likes Shiro, and that means the world to Keith.

 

_Spend it with the ones you love._

 

Back then, in what seems like a lifetime away, he would’ve brushed off this suggestion with a shrug, grabbed his hover bike, and go somewhere without telling anyone. But that’s not who he is now.

“I was actually thinking of visiting Dad to tell him we’re leaving tomorrow.”

Krolia’s smile is the first flower that blooms in spring. Keith knows he’ll hold onto that smile for the days to come.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really believe Keith would've wanted to visit his Dad with Krolia before embarking on a great space mission and ending a war. your thoughts? ^^


End file.
